Minecraft Adventures-The Saga: Book 1
by D The Miner
Summary: This is a series, as you can tell from the title. Description- The world of Dystoria is nothing like ever before, filled with lush entities and worlds to discover within it. But all is not peaceful; as Hostile mobs of Under have taken it over, but the scripting told of many heroes that will stop this war of darkness! Read and review to have your character added in.(BIO NEEDED)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Spawned In**

**Note- The names in this story are completely my own. Minecraft belongs to Mojang and Notch's team only, all rights reserved.**

It was the rise of daybreak in the newly-created world of Dystoria. Cows were moving, Villagers were saying "Hmmph" to each other, and the environment was as serene and tranquil as the air itself. In another area of the plains, traces of dust and wind were gathering in a circular motion. A blue aura started to manifest in the centre of the circular wind movement. Suddenly, a blinding white flash came through the aura, and all it left was a square person. He was the size of two and a half blocks, and it seemed to be a male character. He wore cyan-coloured glasses, a navy blue hooded jumper, some blue jeans, and grey shoes to complete the clothes. He lifted himself up from the dirt and took his first breath on the land. His nametag floated above him saying "OfficialHedge990" and slowly faded away.*****

***This is because this is a Single-to-Multiplayer map. I made that up.**

"Let's see... Some trees, animals, and a rocky stone face. Perfect!" He said to himself. As he walked towards the group of trees, he was stopped by a screen that said "What is your nickname?" He thought about it, and entered the letter D. His nametag appeared again and erased itself, and was replaced with "D". Moving on, he went to hit some trees. In about a minute, he was left with a few Mushrooms, some Oak Wood Planks, Oak Wood, Seeds, and some Flowers. "**All right. This should make a house to hold for a few days..."** he thought to himself, looking at the materials.

As D pressed on, making the basics to survive, someone else spawned in, but with a red glow. After the white flash, a a male character emerged, wearing a black-vest, trousers, shoes(all black), with platinum-coloured hair, and bright green emerald eyes. His nametag said "BountyHunterK3924", and the tag reappeared with the name Krade; then fading away. As Krade took his first breath, he saw D in the distance, building something. Curious, he walked over to him.

"Hey, how you doing?!" He cried behind D, making him jump. "Don't scare me like that! If you must know, I'm working on a tiny shelter." D said. "Here, let me help." Krade told D, bringing some Oak Wood & Oak Wood Planks; and placing them on the half-built walls. "Thanks... What's your name?" D asked, looking at Krade. "The name's Krade. What's yours?" Krade asked. "My name's D. Come on, it's almost sundown. We've made good progress, so we'll guard our house-to-be. Here, take a sword." D told Krade, giving him a Wooden Sword.

**As the sun went down and the mobs came out, the both watched, and waited...**

**Next chapter coming soon! Sorry this chapter's a bit boring, but I'll try and make Chapter 2 better! Also, Review if you want to be added to the story! Just make a bio in your Review, and i'll add you in as soon as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Night Fall**

The sun finally went down under the hills, and the sky changed from orange to black. "Stay alert, Krade. This'll be tough." D whispered, drawing out a Wooden Axe. The first enemy in their sights appeared, a Zombie wearing a Leather Cap. It was also holding a Bow, and drew its first arrow. Without haste, Krade ran towards it, and took it down with the sword through its chest. It disappeared in to a plume of smoke, and it left behind 2 orbs and a Leather Cap. As more started to appear, the two heroes-to-be fought them off as best as they could, but while doing so, Endermen were taking their blocks. D's axe then broke in his hands while trying to hit a skeleton. **"Darn, looks like I'll have to use my Martial Arts Mod."** he thought to himself.

He quickly reduced the Skeleton to bones, but more started to gang up on him. It seemed to be no use, as Krade was too engorged in battle. When it seemed to be the end, a white line cut through the Skeletons, breaking into bones. All that was left was a male character. He had dark wavy hair, violet eyes, and was wearing a black shirt, leather pants and boots, and silver goggles. He didn't say anything, but he picked up his sword and kept on fighting. Suddenly, another male character appeared in a plume of blue smoke. He was wearing a black shirt, black pants, silver shoes, red coat, and black gloves. His eyes were red, and his hair was brown. He had small tiny horns on his head, and had a dark red scar on his left eye. He quickly drew out an axe, and took out some Creepers. As D got back up on his feet, he saw 3 potential heroes, fighting like gods. D then quickly joined the fray, and kept on using his bare hands. The four heroes so far fought until sunrise, as the enemies burnt up instantly.

After the enemies were reduced to nothing more but burnt dust, D came over to the two unknown people. "Thanks for saving me back there, guys. Who are you anyway? My name's D, and that's Krade." D told the two, pointing at Krade. "My name's Aver, and I don't know who he is." Aver replied, pointing to the other one. D and Aver shook hands with each other, but Krade was curious. "What's your name, dude? You saved my life back there and I wanted to thank you." Krade told the person. The person sighed and replied with "Seq." in a silent way, staring intently at his Stone Sword. "Well; nice to meet yo-" Krade was cut off to see that he had a sword held to his neck by Seq. "I WORK ALONE." Seq hissed to Krade. He suddenly ran away, and within a few seconds, he couldn't be seen. As Krade walked back to D and Aver, D stood in awe that his house he made had been reduced to nothing more but a few blocks here & there on the ground. "Endermen must've gotten to it!" D said in anger. "Don't worry; there's a Village nearby here. We can rest up easy & get a few blocks there." Aver told the two. D then grabbed the remaining Wood Blocks, and the three set off to the village that lied ahead...

**Next chapter coming soon, Hope to see more characters join the story! NOTE: We need some female Minecrafters to join the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Arrival At The Village Of Irodon**

The three crafters arrived at the village at high noon. Before they could walk into the area, there was a sign. It said "This is Irodon Village. Enter, if you please." The sign was held up on a wall next to two big gates. When they stepped on a hidden Pressure Plate, the gates slid open dramatically. "C'mon, let's go inside!" Aver cried, running in front of them into the village. When the three got in, they were amazed at the sights before them. This wasn't a village. This was a TOWN. As their feelings were replaced with glee, D saw the same figure that saved him last night on a wall. The instant he blinked looking at it, it had gone. Confused, he shrugged his shoulders and moved on. Aver & Krade were busy talking to a Testificate. "Hello, young heroes, and welcome to Irodon! Have a free Cookie and Potion Of Everything Mark IV!" He greeted, giving the two the items. Aver finished his cookie in seconds, as they were his favourite food in all of the Minecraft Universe.

D then walked over to the two. "Hey guys, I just realised this town is nothing like I've seen before! We can live here for a while." D told the two. "I think you're onto something, D." Aver replied, eating another cookie. As the three walked on, they came across a building named Iron Hotel. "Look, it says there's vacancies! Let's go get a room." Krade told them. As they all walked inside, they were greeted by a Testificate wearing a purple cloak. "Do you want to stay here? Rooms for a week are 2 Flowers. For a month, a Iron Ingot." He said. D paid with 6 Yellow Flowers, and they all got given Room Keys.

The rooms they had were pretty basic- A Bed, Water Systems, and a TV. As the three went to relax in their rooms, putting things in their Chests, D got a note tied to a Cobblestone block smashing through the Glass Pane window. When he picked it up, it said "Come to IronFire Square at sundown. Map is enclosed, bring friends too." D was confused by this, and looked outside the window. It seemed to be near sundown, so D went & grabbed a few things and went into the other rooms to tell Krade & Aver about the note. The instant they heard about it, the three rushed downstairs to IronFire Square.

The three made it to IronFire Square, and it seemed no-one was standing there apart from them. Suddenly, 2 arrows came shooting out of nowhere, missing D's head. 2 female characters hilding bows came stepping out of hiding from behind a nearby tree. One had ginger hair and ocean blue eyes. She wore a fluffy blue Cookie Monster hoodie with the hood up, with some grey jeans & light blue running shoes. The other girl had white long hair, pale skin, and had icy blue eyes. She was wearing a silver dress that sparkled in the sun. The one wearing the silver dress walked up to them and said in a smooth, silky voice, "My name's Snow, and she's Spark."

Spark walked up to them and blushed a little, as Aver winked at her. "We know who you guys are. You don't know it yet, but you guys are heroes!" Snow told the three. D, Aver, and Krade were confused at what she said. "Excuse me?" Krade replied. "Look, we saw what you did last night. Fighting off Mobs to protect each other from never losing all their things. You saved one another's life. So what we're saying is, we'd like to join you on your quest. Will you let us?" Spark told the three. "Hey, why not?" D replied, taking Spark's hand. "Thank you so much! Come on, you can rest up now. Take these clothes; too." Snow added, giving them some clothes. As the five walked back to their homes and rooms, a Creeper & Enderman appeared at the square. The Creeper was wearing a hat that had an 'E' on it. Quickly, it spoke into a radio. "New targetsssss acquired, HB. Prepare to attack in five daysssss..." It spoke. A distorted voice replied with "Nice." Suddenly, the Creeper and Enderman disappeared into a flash of purple sparkles.

**Oh, boy! What a cliff-hanger! The next chapter will be coming soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - The Introduction**

As the sun went down on Irodon, Seq appeared at the square. He looked up towards the sky. "**Why did I leave them? I can't fight this Mob Rebellion on my own. I'll have to find them**." Seq thought to himself. He then pulled an Iron Sword out of his scabbard. The sword was lightly scratched in places, and had dried violet blood soaked into it. He then put it down in his hands, and stared at it intently. He then put the sword back in the scabbard, and ran as fast as he could to the highest building he could find; and jumped atop it. He then sat down and watch he sun glow brightly till it finally fell. Seq then slid down the building, and hopped over the 20-block high wall.

He quickly sliced a Zombie in half, and kept on slaying Mobs. "**What makes me who I am? I need to find some people. I'll ask that guy Krade if he knows anyone**." He thought to himself. As he kept on fighting, he eventually calmed down, and cleared his head of all possible thoughts. Seq then walked back to the walls of Irodon, and climbed up & over it. He grabbed a picture from his trouser/pant pocket & looked at it. It was a picture with a wooden frame with a Glass Pane covering, and inside it was a photo of him with a girl.

The girl had rosy cheeks & maroon eyes; and tanned grey hair with a bow on it. She was wearing an angel like dress, with matching shorts & yellow boots. In the picture, she was kissing Seq in the photo. Seq then smiled lightly, and a tear flew from his eye. "**Jenna... Why'd you have to go? You risked your life for me, and you got de-spawned from this world..." **He whispered to himself, with his voice wavering slightly, and eyes swelling up. He then sobbed silently, and the sounds of his depression swirled away, into the dark embrace of the moonlight.

* * *

**The Next Morning...**

* * *

The sun rose, the Mobs burned up, and the five heroes woke up. D quickly freshened up, and put on his same old clothes, but put the new clothes in a Leather Bag he crafted. He walked out his door to see Aver & Krade waiting for him. "Thanks for waiting; guys. Let's go see Snow & Spark." D told the two, walking along with them. They walked out of the Iron Hotel towards the houses with markers on the map he got last night. "We'll split up, get Snow & Spark, and we'll return at the square. Good?" D negotiated with them. The two nodded, and Aver went to go get Spark, while D & Krade went to go & get Snow.

**2 minutes later...**

D & Krade had returned to the square with Snow. Spark & Aver were waiting for them, and the five were reunited once again. "Where do we go now, Spark?" Aver asked, putting his hand on her shoulder. She blushed a little and said "The Iro-Council. They'll know what to do. Follow me!". The four then ran with her towards a huge dome-shaped building, covered in a strange material. They then quickly walked through the doors, and they sat down on the stone floor. Snow then stepped forward a little.

"COUNCIL! We seek your aid." Snow cried, bowing. 3 pairs of grey eyes then appeared, and a loud rumble was heard, shaking the ground. The next thing they knew, 3 Testificates were sitting in high chairs. The central one spoke first."Crafter No. 4632785, why do you seek us?" it spoke. "We are here to go on a quest. A very important one as well, Leaders!" Snow cried. "I see where you want to go with this, so I shall equip you all with items. LefT, RighT? Go get them." the center Testificate replied. The other two moved away, and quickly returned with Swords, Throwing Knives, Bows & Arrows, and all types of basic armour. "Now go, as you are to finish this quest, and report back to me." the center Testificate added.

**And with that, our heroes set off from the gates of Irodon, into the grand world of Dystoria... **

**Next chapter coming soon!**


End file.
